Spyre "Bane" Gorenzo
Spyre is a infamous bounty hunter that acts on behalf of Hutt interests. Early Life Born in the year 30 BBY, Spyre was raised on the planet Lah'Mu by his father Qutan and his mother Luran. He was raised to be a farmer, but spent most of his days repairing the various machines. As his family was poor, they had to repair their equipment with whatever resources they had on hand, leading Spyre to develop good improvisational skills. In the year 12 BBY, Spyre met his future wife, Durla, at the local market, where she was managing a fruit vendor stall. Durla was a human, with long brown hair, pale skin, and a bright personality. Spyre fell for her immediately, and found an excuse to come back and visit her stall almost everyday. Their feelings grew for months, until Spyre finally asked her out. They were together for almost two years before they discovered Durla was pregnant, and Spyre made an honest woman out of her. Their son, Vithrin, was born in 10 BBY. Their life was good, but very poor. Spyre’s parents soon feel ill, a disease sprung from bad meat they were sold. Spyre could not hope to afford their medicine with their modest income, and took the local freighter to the Ring of Kafrene. There he met many vendors, all unwilling to sell the medicine he needed for the little amount of credits he offered. Hopeless, he collapsed on a bench, until a hooded figure sat next to him. The figure had overheard Spyre’s troubles and offered a solution. All Spyre had to do was deliver a package to a local merchant, and he would receive enough credits to pay for the medicine three times over. Spyre agreed and left the package where he was instructed. After receiving the credits, he bought the medicine and used some of the other credits to buy Vithrin a gift. As he boarded the shuttle back to Lah’Mu, he felt an explosion rock the station, and assumed it was just a gang of pirates. A few days after returning to Lah’Mu and giving the medicine to his parents, he visited the marketplace to surprise his wife at work. However, as he approached her stall, he found her being questioned by thugs. His instincts kicked in and he leapt at the thugs, primal anger fueling his attack. The thugs overwhelmed him and pinned him to the ground. Spyre struggled, but the thugs cuffed him. They showed him a wanted poster, with Spyre’s face on it. The poster read: WANTED FOR MURDER AND DESTRUCTION OF PRIVATE PROPERTY. 5000 CREDIT REWARD. As the thugs led him away, Durla yelled, “I love you Spyre. Forevermore.” Spyre was loaded on the thug’s ship, and taken away. As the thug’s turned in Spyre, he found himself face to face with a Hutt. He had only heard rumors about Hutts, but those could never live up to how disgusting they were in person. The Hutt screamed at Spyre to explain what he had done, and Spyre told the Hutt what had happened. The Hutt laughed at how pitiful this human in front of them was. Spyre begged for forgiveness, and the Hutt offered him a deal. If Spyre could kill all the thugs, he would come work for the Hutt. If Spyre lost, the Hutt would raze the entire community on Lah’Mu, ensuring his family would die too. Spyre was uncuffed by one of the thugs, and instantly grabbed the thug’s blaster and shot two of the four of them. He grabbed the unarmed thug and used him as a shield, shooting the other thug and then killing his shield. The Hutt bellowed laughter and welcomed him to the cartel. The Hutt told Spyre to dispose of the bodies and take the thug’s ship for his first assignment. The Hutt threw Spyre a bag of credits, payment for Spyre’s own bounty. The Hutt told Spyre to go buy some gear, and the Hutt would be in touch with his first assignment. Spyre nodded, and did what he was told. Spyre had no official training, and the Hutt surely thought he would die after the first assignment. But Spyre kept surviving. As the assignments got tougher and tougher, Spyre kept getting more and more infamous. He was deadly with a blaster, the same blaster he used to kill the thugs with. Word started to get out about the Bane of the Hutt, and Spyre knew this was his life now. He couldn’t risk defying the Hutt cartel. He hasn’t talked to his family since the day he was taken, but he leaves anonymous credit drops by the family farm and often watches his family from afar, allowing him to witness Vithrin grow older. A part of him hopes that his family knows the money is from him, but a bigger part hopes they think he’s dead. He knows they would never accept him if they knew what he had become. Coruscant Rescue Gotta help Maeve Zin and Spyre BFFs They're so cute together Forgotten Canto Bight, SJG better not fuck this upCategory:Human Category:Bounty Hunter